Problem: You have found the following ages (in years) of 5 meerkats. Those meerkats were randomly selected from the 46 meerkats at your local zoo: $ 8,\enspace 2,\enspace 1,\enspace 2,\enspace 16$ Based on your sample, what is the average age of the meerkats? What is the standard deviation? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Answer: Because we only have data for a small sample of the 46 meerkats, we are only able to estimate the population mean and standard deviation by finding the sample mean $({\overline{x}})$ and sample standard deviation $({s})$ To find the sample mean , add up the values of all $5$ samples and divide by $5$ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{n}} x_i}{{n}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{5}} x_i}{{5}} $ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{8 + 2 + 1 + 2 + 16}{{5}} = {5.8\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each sample. Since we don't know the population mean, estimate the mean by using the sample mean we just calculated {4.84} + {14.44} + {23.04} + {14.44} + {104.04}} {{5 - 1}} $ {s^2} = \dfrac{{160.8}}{{4}} = {40.2\text{ years}^2} $ As you might guess from the notation, the sample standard deviation $({s})$ is found by taking the square root of the sample variance $({s^2})$ ${s} = \sqrt{{s^2}}$ $ {s} = \sqrt{{40.2\text{ years}^2}} = {6.3\text{ years}} $ We can estimate that the average meerkat at the zoo is 5.8 years old. There is also a standard deviation of 6.3 years.